Teen Titans: Help Me Beastboy Episode 2
by Big Guv
Summary: Terra...? Whats wrong with you? Let me help you. Don't run away from me, I know I can help. Next Episode after Help Me Beastboy Episode 1
1. Prologue: Mad Clown Raven

Written By: Johnny Lee Westbrook

_Info-logue_

(After Help Me Beast Boy & Incarnation of Destruction)

Finally with time to sit back and not worry about Slade or Trigon. Beast boy took Terra out for a fun time on the town, but while having fun, something happened to Terra that made Beast boy worry. Will the problem get so bad that the rest of the Teen Titans have to get involved? Will any old enemies return? Only one way to find out.

**Prologue: Mad Clown Raven**

**"A**hhhh!" Beast boy happily signed as he fell to the floor belly first. "Home sweet home." Be continued. Hearing giggles from behind him, Beast boy turned on his back and saw Terra giggling and looking at him as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked right past them, tired from the hard days work. "Tired B B?" Terra asked as she stopped giggling. "Yeah. Hey, where's Raven?" "She's coming, why?" "She nearly killed me out there." Closing his eyes as he continued to lay on the living quarters floor, a shock of pain went through his body as he opened his eyes and saw Raven's left foot on his stomach.

**"A**HH! Your... I... can't... breath." As Beast boy looked to Terra for help, Raven turned her head and looked at Terra as she took three steps to the side and raced off towards the rest of the titans. "Rrrr... Raven... I'm.." Cut of by having to gasp for air as Raven placed more pressure on his stomach with her left foot, Raven then put a grin on her face as she snarled. "Ra..." "Tell me why I shouldn't hurt you!" "Rrrrr... Raven WAIT!!" "YO! RAVEN!! HOLD UP!!!" Looking up, Raven saw Cyborg near and Terra behind his right arm. "I... I didn't tell him anything Raven."

**T**erra said as she hoped that she wouldn't be the next target. Moving away from Terra, Cyborg walked over to Raven's side, then looked down at Beast boy, knowing that BB was about to get what was coming to him. "Think your being to harsh oh him Raven?" "Oh, nowhere near." "But..." "Cyborg, He painted my face while I was asleep. LOOK AT ME!!" She yelled as she took off her hoody and revealed her face looking like a clown, as her face was painted white with a red nose and small rainbows. Now knowing that it wasn't the right time, Beast boy began laughing at her hilarious face, forgetting that he was still in danger with Raven's foot was on his stomach.

**S**haking his head knowing that Beast boy just blew his chance of survival, Cyborg walked away and past Terra as he grabbed her right arm and pulled her away for she wouldn't have to see the horrific sight that was drawing near. Being dragged down the hall where the rooms were, both Cyborg and Terra nearly jumped out of their skin as they felt the tower shake and Beast boy screaming. "Well, he had it coming to him. I told him that it was a bad idea." Cyborg said in a low voice for only Terra to hear. Hearing footsteps, but Terra and Cyborg turned around and saw Raven walking down the hall.

**P**lacing their bodies up against the wall hoping not to get hurt by Raven, Raven gave them a vicious look as she continued to walk down the hall until she reached her room. "I'm going to go check up on BB." Terra said as she ran down the hallway, leaving Cyborg against the wall. "_I told that dumb brain that wasn't a good prank to play on Raven. He's going to regret that one for a long time._" Cyborg thought to himself as he pushed off the wall, sighed, then walked down the hall to his room.


	2. Chapter 1: Girls Can't Throw

**_Chapter 1:_********_Girls Can't Throw - Fun & Games_**

**F**inally getting some sleep, Terra woke up and sat up from her bed. Taking her blanket that was black with white dots from off her, she then jumped as she herd a booming noise outside her door. Finding her outfit and quickly putting it on, she then quickly rushed out into the hallway hoping that there was no trouble going on inside the titans tower. "Hey whats..." Being interrupted by a large smelly ball hitting her face. She froze up for a moment as the smell sent a shock through her body.

**S**lowly sliding down from her face as she opened her eyes, she looked to her left and saw Cyborg with a lost of words. Knowing that Cyborg wouldn't be throwing the stank ball just for the heck of it, she already knew who was to her right. "B..." "T...T... Terra! WHAT!!" Twitching her head to her right, Beast boy took a step back, then began running down the hall. "GET BACK HERE!!" Picking up the stankball and whipping it towards Beast boy, as Beast boy finally got to a corner hall and turned, the stankball then turned black and turned in the same direction as Beast boy.

**H**earing the ball hit Beast boy and hearing him say ow, Cyborg's mind went blank for a second as he wondered how did she do that. "Did I do that?" Terra said before Cyborg could even ask her the same thing. Hearing footsteps from behind them Terra and Cyborg turned around and saw Raven walking down the hall with a blue book. "He had it coming to him." Raven said as she walked between Terra and Cyborg. "Yo Raven, don't you think that your being a little to harsh on BB?"

**T**urning her head as she heard, Terra giggling, Raven then placed her eyes back on Cyborg as she shook her head and replied "no". "Try using your hands next time Raven." They heard from Beast boy from around the corner. Hearing Beast boy change into a monkey and running down the hall, Beast boy jumped wall to wall as he got towards Raven. Closing her book, Raven stood waiting for what ever he was going to do for she could send it back at him. Lifting his right arm with the stankball at hand Beast boy acted like he was going to throw it and changed back into himself as he landed in front of Raven."

**"H**ahaha, You thought that I was going to throw it at you huh?" Staring a whole through Beast boy, Raven then just walked around him without saying a word to him and turned the corner. "HEY RAVEN!! WAIT!! COME PLAY WITH US!!" Beast boy yelled through the hallway. "BB, I don't think that would be an good idea, she's still mad at you from that prank that you played on her the other day." "Hey, but I told her that I was gonna get her back from tossing me in the lake with them powers of hers. Always gotta use magic. Dude, I bet she can't even throw."

**"C**ome on now BB you know girls can't throw." Beast boy's mouth dropped as he looked behind Cyborg like he saw a ghost. "WHAT WAS THAT!!" Terra yelled and turned her head towards Cyborg. Leaning her head to the side she saw someone standing behind Cyborg and smiled as she took two steps back. "What's wrong with you two? Your acting like Raven herd me..." Stand still with a dumb look on his face, Cyborg had to ask them one more question. "She's standing right behind me, isn't she." "Girls can't throw huh?" Screaming like a little girl and jumping out of his skin, Cyborg then dashed behind Beast boy and hid himself. "DUDE!!!"

**L**ooking at Cyborg then turning his head back toward the girls, Beast boy, stood in shock as he thought that his life was coming to an end as he saw the stankball quickly coming his way. Closing his eyes right before the ball stopped, he slowly opened his eyes to see that the ball stopped right in front of him and fainted to the floor. "Terra." "Whats up?" They think us girls can't throw." Quickly opening his eyes, Beast boy sat up and tried to explain to Raven and Terra.

**"N**O NO NO NO!!! I DON'T THINK THAT!! ONLY CYBORG THINKS THAT!!" "WHAT!!!" Cyborg yelled as he turned Beast boy towards him, both looking scared for their lives. "Terra." Raven said as the two boys turned their attentions on them. "Yea." "Go get Robin and Starfire." "Alright, but for what reason?" "We're... about to have ourselves a three on three. Girls vs boys." "Alright, be right back." Walking past Cyborg and Beast boy, Terra started giggling and softly spoke, "You two are about to get it."

**S**oon after Terra went and found Starfire and Robin, everyone met on top of Titans Tower as Raven levitated the stankball over her head. "Beast Boy, what did you do this time." Robin asked, just knowing that it was all Beast Boy's fault. "Dude hold up! Why does everything has to be my fault!? It was Cyborg who opened his big mouth! He's the one who said that girls can't throw." Robin eyes opening wider and his jaw dropping, he then quickly drops to his knees as the stankball speeds over his head and hits Beast Boy right in the face. **"T**hat's it, it's go time." Taking the stankball off of his face, Beast Boy then tossed it into the air and jumped onto Cyborg's hand. Being tossed up into the air, Beast Boy quickly changed into a beaver and gave the stankball a good smack with his thick hard tail.


End file.
